


Two Commanders

by TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter



Series: And So We Exist Again [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter/pseuds/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second arc of In Plain Sight, It's been two weeks since detective Clarke Griffin died. How are the others coping? How did Clark die? And what of the mountain men? Soul mates AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanheda Returns

It was two weeks after Detective Clarke Griffin’s funeral when the reports had started rolling in. there was word of a new gang boss hunting in the streets of D.C. The only thing Bellamy and the task force knew was a name and a vague description. Wanheda. A woman with blood red hair and it was rumored that she dyed it with the blood of her victims. Lexa had taken the night off from D.J.ing at Polis. It had been a long two weeks. Lexa strode around the warehouses she used as a base of operations.

“She has to be around here somewhere…” The Commander muttered to herself. She’d had Gustus and Roan out searching for the better part of a week. Her scouts had picked up and brought back reports of dead Mountain men left and right. It was the report she’d received that day that had caused her to take the night off from the club.

 

_“Heda.” An out of breath scout had hurried into the throne room and fallen to his knees in front of where Lexa sat._

_“Sha. Speak true Fio.” Lexa nodded, watching him._

_“Wanheda… Heda, she is worn and injured. She is still fast but I fear for her.” The scout told her. Lexa paused, hiding her concern._

_“Where is she?” Lexa asked impassively._

_“I lost her just past building five. I’m sorry.” The man bowed his head, waiting for a punishment. He looked up when none came._

_“Leave me. Rest now, you’ve done well.” Lexa nodded. Fio had nodded too and left the room._

 

It was then that Lexa had called Anya to tell her to have Raven fill in for her. Lexa continued her search with a bag over her shoulder. A flash of red to her left quickly spun Lexa around. She heard a pained grunt and a soft whining noise down an alleyway in the direction she faced. Slowly, Lexa moved toward the source of the noise. Halfway down the alley, Lexa found a knife to her neck and an angry pair of blue eyes.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered, freezing. There was no response.

“Clarke… I…I never meant to turn you into this…” Lexa said softly. All she got to that was a growl and then the knife was gone and so was Wanheda. She heard a grunt and more pained whimpering further down the alley way and continued on, finding Clarke slumped against a wall. The knife was still in her hand, but it was held over a bloody wound in her belly.

“Clarke…” Lexa sighed, slowly inching closer. Clarke growled as Lexa got closer. Lexa stopped and crouched, pulling a round loaf of bread from the bag on her shoulder. She tossed it and it landed easily in the wounded girl’s lap.

“I don’t need it, I can take care of myself.” Wanheda snarled.

“You can hardly move now. You’re hurt. Eat.” Lexa said calmly, waiting. There was another growl but the girl tore into the loaf and devoured it in just under two minutes. Lexa tossed her a bottle of water next, daring to move closer.

“Drink.”m Lexa said firmly as Wanheda opened her mouth to protest. The water was gone too.

“You’re hurt… Let me help you…” Lexa pleaded. Wanheda shook her head.

“I have to… I have to finish… The mountain must fall…” Wanheda panted. Her eyes felt heavy. Lexa waited patiently.

“What… What did you…?” Clarke demanded, slumping to the side, she could feel her eyes closing.

“I’m going to help you… I love you Clarke…” Lexa purred, now moving close enough to scoop the barely conscious warrior up in her strong arms. Lexa moved carefully, warry of the wound Clarke bore. Her lover was unconscious by the time Lexa got her back to the throne room.

“Lincoln! Nyko!” Lexa called out, cradling Clarke’s limp form gently. The two men rushed into the throne room.

“Set her on the table and get her furs off so I can see the damage.” Nyko instructed. He was built like Gustus but with lighter eyes. Lexa did as he said and laid Clarke down on the empty table at the center of the room. She gently pulled off the furs Clarke wore over her clothes and then the leathers she wore, leaving the unconscious girl in only a bra and boy shorts. It pained Lexa to see how thin the girl was, she could almost count every one of Clarke’s ribs. Blood still oozed from the injury on her belly, which turned out to be two. A gunshot and a deep gash running over it.

“There’s no exit wound.” Lincoln said softly. Nyko nodded.

“It’s still inside. I have to get it out before I can stitch up the gash.” Nyko told Lexa. Lexa nodded moved to tie Clarke’s legs to the legs of the table. She moved around the table to do the same to the girl’s arms just in case she came too before they were done. Nyko and Lincoln worked on Clarke wounds for the better part of two hours before stitching her up and having Lexa help them wrap Clarke’s belly with gauze.

“She’s warm… She has a fever… She needs food and rest.” Lincoln told Lexa softly once they were done. He handed her a bottle of liquid painkiller, instructing her to give Clarke a table spoon once she put her in bed and then after that every four hours. Lexa nodded and watched him leave. She untied Clarke and gently picked her up, carrying them to her bed chambers. She wished she could’ve brought Clarke to Abby, but they couldn’t. Abby thought her daughter was dead. They needed everyone to think she was dead for the plan to work. Lexa laid Clarke down and measured out the medicine, pretty much forcing it down the sleeping girl’s throat before retreating to the bathroom. She changed into night clothes and then dampened a rag to wipe the remaining blood and grime off of Clarke. She did a pretty good job and when she was satisfied, Lexa laid down next to Clarke, pulling the girl into her arms and tucking them under the covers. She’d dose off every now and again but was sure to give Clarke her medicine every four hours.

Lexa woke up to a groaning sound. She opened her eyes and watched Clarke closely. The girl had been increasingly restless in the past few hours and Lexa was waiting for the sleeping drugs to finish working their way out of Clarke’s system.


	2. Wanheda Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's ok. Lexa has a panic attack. Clarke's a cute drunk, she's going to feel those thousands in the morning.

Lexa watched and waited as blue eyes opened slowly, at first filled with the fog of sleep but then becoming brighter and confused as the blonde began to become conscious. Clarke tried to push herself to sit up but instantly mewled in distress as she agitated her stitches, she was still as weak as a kitten. Lexa reacted instantly and helped Clarke sit up, keeping an arm around her as she let the girl have time to process.

“L-Lex…” Clarke croaked sleepily.

 

“I’m here, _ai niron.” My love._ Lexa soothes. Out of habit, Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and Lexa kissed her hair.

“You were hurt… What happened Clarke..?” Lexa asked softly, tracing meaningless patterns into the skin of Clarke’s shoulder.

“The Maunon don’t go down without a fight… One got lucky for a second before I got him… Ran us to the police… They were less than helpful.” Clarke murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Lexa’s neck.

“You’re safe now… I’m here… Let me help you… You don’t have to fight this alone Clarke… I won’t leave your side this time.” Lexa begged gently. She felt Clarke shake her head.

“My fight Lex…” Clarke sighed softly. She could feel her strength leaving her again.

“Rest Clarke… Sleep _ai niron…_ Stay with me little longer…” Lexa pleaded. She felt a weak nod and smiled, laying them back down again. She got Clarke to drink the next dose of her medicine and laid with the blonde, waiting for her to wake up again, refusing to be disturbed by anyone. Clarke stayed asleep for a long time. Nyko said it was exhaustion and malnutrition. In its weakened state, Clarke’s body used more energy for things which tired her out quicker. Lexa was patient. She gave Clarke her medicine and spoke softly to her when she seemed to be having an unpleasant dream and squirmed under the blankets. Nyko and Lincoln came in every so often to check on Clarke and Lexa.

 

“How is she?” A voice asked from the door way. Lexa looked up and saw Anya leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Lexa checked on Clarke before slowly rising from the bed and quietly padding across the room to hug her sister.

“She needs more rest but she’s ok… She’s ok Ann..” Lexa replied softly, her grip on the older girl tightening as quiet sobs shook her. Anya wrapped her arms tighter around Lexa.

“You’re ok Lex. She’s ok. It’s alright. Keep her close.” Anya soothed. She felt Lexa nod and pulled away. Lexa went back to the bed, laying back down next to Clarke. Anya watched the two for a few more minutes before leaving. Indra owed her twenty bucks.

 

Lexa didn’t remember falling asleep, but woke up alone. She instantly searched for Clarke, becoming more and more panicked when the blonde was nowhere to be found. Anya and Clarke found Lexa in the thick of a bad panic attack when they entered the room. Anya instantly pulled Lexa into her arms and began trying to comfort her.

“An-Anya… Cl-Cl-Clarke… She’s…” Lexa gasped, having not seen Clarke come in behind Anya.

“No no no. No words, just breathe. She’s right here, Clarke’s ok Lex.” Anya soothed as Clarke came and hugged Lexa from the other side.

“I’m here. I’m sorry. You’re ok. You need to breathe Lexa.” Clarke promised, keeping Lexa sandwiched between her chest and Anya’s. Lexa slowly calmed down and they held her until her breathing had slowed to match theirs.

“There you go Lex.” Anya praised, pulling away from Lexa. Lexa spun around and pulled Clarke close to her, taking care to be careful of the girl’s stitches. She felt Clarke hug her back and nuzzled into the now clean blonde curls.

“I’m sorry…” Lexa mumbled.

“It’s ok. You’re ok. I won’t leave. Not yet.” Clarke promised, slowly leading Lexa back to the bed. They curled up together again and Lexa waited for Clarke to fall back asleep before daring to close her eyes again.

 

Lexa was woken again by Nyko, who was able to convince her to take a shower while he tended to Clarke. When Lexa returned, Clarke was sitting up against the head board talking to Lincoln about Octavia. The two had been dating for a while now. Octavia and Raven were among those who didn’t know of Clarke’s survival.

“She misses you Clarke… It’s painful to watch and not be able to tell her the truth.” Lincoln admitted gently.

“I miss her too… And Raven… But this has to work… It has to.” Clarke replied sadly. Lexa came and sat next to her on the bed.

“I have to work tonight…” She began softly.

“Can I come..?” Clarke asked, hopefully.

“You need to rest more. When you’ve healed more, I’ll bring you with me.” Lexa promised. Clarke nodded and curled up under the blankets.

 

Clarke’s wounds were healing quickly and after a week Lexa decided Clarke was well enough to go back to Polis with her.

“You can’t be in the club, but Anya set up this new thing called the V.I.P. booth and it’s on a balcony above the dance floor. You can still see the D.J. rig from up there and it’s usually only Anya and Indra up there.” Lexa told her as Gustus drove them to the club around 5 p.m. Clarke had been excited all day since Lexa had told her she could come tonight. Gustus dropped them off and headed over to Grounders to help the staff deal with some problem that had come up the day before. Lexa led them inside and helped Clarke up the spiral stairs behind the bar. Lincoln greeted them cheerfully before going down the stairs to started setting up the bar. Lexa led Clarke to Lexa’s room and sat her on the bed while she got ready to D.J.

Clarke watched as Lexa picked her outfit, offering suggestions as she watched. Lexa’s outfit for the night was one Clarke had never seen her wear. It was a light brown pair of cargo pants and a sky blue tank top.

“I’ve never seen you wear blue.” Clarke told her. Lexa grinned.

“Blue was never really my color until I met you.” The D.J. shrugged.

“You sap.” Clarke giggled. Lexa let Clarke help her do her Commander mask and let Clarke braid her hair, this time fastening off the end of each braid with a gold colored bead. Lexa finished off the look by donning her sword and fastening the sheath between her shoulders, a thick black leather strap cut diagonally across her torso to hole it in place. Once she was sure the sheath was in place, she set the sword back in it and turned to Clarke.

“Ready?” She asked. Clarke nodded, letting Lexa lead her to the balcony overlooking the club. Anya and Indra sat curled up on one of the couches closest to the door, letting Clarke have free reign of where she sat. Clarke chose the couch closest to the edge of the balcony, with the best view of the D.J. set up that Lexa was now hooking her laptop up to. About ten minutes later, Ryder opened the doors and the club filled with people. Lexa easily got the crowd going, bouncing exuberantly behind her set up. Clarke couldn’t help but smile while she watched. She didn’t miss the glances Lexa sent her way every so often. Lincoln came up and offered the three drinks after an hour or so. Anya ordered some fancy looking martini and Indra opted for a spacewalk. Clarke decided that she wanted to have fun tonight and ordered a thousand. Lincoln looked at her surprised but made no attempt to sway her choice and disappeared back down to the bar to make their drinks.

Clarke saw him talk to Octavia who sat next to the bar. Lincoln returned not long later and distributed the alcohol before leaving again. Clarke easily knocked back her drink, relishing in the burn it left on the way down. She felt the buzz kick in quickly and went back to watching Lexa. When Lincoln came back a third time to collect the glasses, Clarke ordered another thousand, ignoring the look he gave her before he left again. Lincoln brought her the second drink and left as she knocked back half of it. Clarke easily finished the second thousand and made herself more comfortable on the couch. When she looked back at the D.J. rig, Lexa was nowhere to be seen and Raven had taken over. Clarke sluggishly scanned the bar for her and didn’t see her there either. She tried to stand but her body rebelled. Clarke would’ve found herself on the floor if strong arms hadn’t caught her and scooped her up. Lexa cradled Clarke against her chest, making a mental note to thank Lincoln for telling her that Clarke had decided that two thousands was a good idea.

“Hey there beautiful.” Lexa purred.

“Hello yourself, Commander.” Clarke giggled as Lexa sat them back down on a couch. This one was further back than the one Clarke had been sitting on before.

“What’re you doing up here? Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Clarke slurred, cuddling closer to Lexa.

“I was but then someone decided to tell me that my beautiful girlfriend had downed two thousands like a champ.” Lexa told her with a smirk.

“Beautiful girlfriend? Who’s that?” Clarke asked, the alcohol hitting her full force now.

“That’s you pretty girl.” Lexa told her, tapping her on the tip of the nose.

“Me? Das not me. I’m just Clarke.” Clarke shook her head. Lexa looked at her surprised.

“You’re so much more than ‘just Clarke’, _ai niron_.” Lexa promised.

“Mkay…” Clarke yawned.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Lexa told her, standing and lifting Clarke with her. Clarke was out like a light by the time Lexa got back to her room. Lexa checked her wounds before changing Clarke into a pair of pajamas and tucking her into the bed. She pressed a gentle kiss to Clarke’s forehead and closed the door, returning to her rig to relieve Raven.

“Everything ok?” Raven asked as she moved away.

“Yeah. Anya and Indra needed me for a few minutes. No biggie. Thanks Rae.” Lexa lied, brushing it off. Raven nodded and went to rejoin Octavia by the bar. The rest of the night went without incident and Lexa had Raven help her and Lincoln shut down the bar and the rig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to update more frequently I swear! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope to have another one up soon. Thank you to everyone who give me feed back or even just comments, they usually make my day, so please keep them coming. You guys are so great.
> 
> \- Avid


	3. Well Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia needs to knock.

Lexa cleaned herself up and curled up in bed next to Clarke. Clarke woke up with a pounding headache and her stomach felt like it had ridden a roller coaster all night without her. She groaned and stumbled out of bed, not noticing Lexa’s absence. Clarke groggily staggered around the house, barely able to keep her eyes open with the pounding in her head. In this weakened state, Clarke easily got lost as she blindly tried to navigate to the bathroom and managed to knock a few things over in the process. Anya heard the noise and hurried towards its source.

“Clarke, honey? What are you doing?” She asked confused.

“Stomach… Headache… Can’t see… Please don’t shout again…” Clarke managed to explain. Anya sighed and took pity on the blonde, leading her to the bathroom and holding her hair out of her face as her stomach emptied itself into the toilet. Anya heard the door to the bar open and footsteps come up the stairs and assumed it was Lexa coming back from her run.

“Lex! Thank god! Your poor girlfriend still hasn’t learned not to fuck with the thousands. Can you please run and get the Advil from my bathroom for Clarke?” Anya called out. Her face paled as Octavia moved towards the bathroom, whose door Anya had neglected to close.

“Clarke…?” Octavia asked confused, seeing the blond limply against the toilet.

“Fuck.” Anya swore. She tucked a towel around Clarke’s shoulders and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door and cautiously moving towards Octavia.

“Octavia, what are you here for?” Anya asked slowly.

“I… Lincoln… Fuck what? Clarke’s dead! Why is she here? I was at the funeral!” Octavia exclaimed, moving towards the stairs.

“Shit. Well you see-” Anya began, pausing to tackle Octavia to the floor. She easily pinned the smaller and quite surprised girl beneath her and kept her there. Lincoln came sleepily out of his room at the noise and Lexa made her way up the stairs at the same time, taking out her ear buds.

“Ah! Lexa, perfect! Your girlfriend is dying of a hangover in the bathroom, go get the Advil from mine. Lincoln, a package came for you. She saw Clarke. Don’t let her near anything electronic and keep her here yes?” Anya greeted both in a faked cheerful voice. Lexa hurried to get past Anya as Lincoln hurried to her to get her off Octavia. He led the smaller but no less angry brunette to his room and shut the door. Anya dusted herself off and sighed, going to wake up Indra. This was not how she’d wanted to start her morning.

“Clarke?” Lexa called softly into the bathroom.

“L-Lex…” Clarke rasped weakly.

“Hey… I’m here. I have Advil, you need to take some.” Lexa told her gently. She handed Clarke two of the red capsules and a glass with water, rubbing soft patterns into her back as she swallowed.

“Ok. I’m going to bring you back to bed.” Lexa warned, carefully scooping Clarke up in her arms. She slowly maneuvered them back to her room and tucked Clarke back into bed, murmuring soft comforts and sweet things until the blonde was asleep again. Lexa then showered and changed before moving out into the kitchen. Indra, Anya, Lincoln, and a very angry looking Octavia all sat around the table.

“Lexa, what the fuck is going on?” Octavia demanded.

“It’s your call _Heda_.” Indra told her.

“This is not how I envisioned my Tuesday.” Anya sighed. Lincoln sat quietly between Indra and Octavia.

“Fuck.” Lexa sighed. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

“It’s Clarke’s call. She made the original list.” Lexa began.

“What list? What’s going on?” Octavia asked again.

“The list of people to be in on her plan and help her. The list of who would know she was alive.” Lincoln explained softly after looking to Lexa who nodded.

“B-But she died! She was dead, I saw the body… Abby saw it… Jake’s watch…” Octavia protested. Lexa shook her head.

“ _Wanheda_ is smart. With help she found a jane doe who looked enough like her and accessorized it… Gustus and Roan took care of the scene and the body drop. It all went off without a hitch…” Indra told her.

“You all knew? Who else knows?” Octavia asked in disbelief.

“Lexa, Indra, Lincoln, Myself, Roan, Gustus, Nyko, the clan leaders. That is all.” Anya answered. Lincoln winced when his name was listed.

“What’s going on? Clarke wouldn’t do something like this…” Octavia shook her head.

“That’s not our place to tell. Only Clarke can. But she needs to rest. You’ll have to wait. All I can tell you is that it is of the utmost importance that you tell no one. Not Raven, not Abby, not your brother. No one.” Lexa warned. The kitchen was silent as Indra rose to leave for work and Anya set about making breakfast for the rest of them. Lexa went to check on Clarke every so often, and soon she was awake again. Clarke was able to sit up and listen as Lexa quickly filled her in on what had happened. She sighed and let Lexa help her into the shower and then to the kitchen when she had dried off and changed.

“Hey O…” Clarke greeted softly. Octavia rose from the table and hugged Clarke tightly.

“What the fuck is going on Clarke?” Octavia asked gently when she pulled away.

“Sit. We’ll talk. Breakfast first.” Clarke promised, sitting down next to Lexa. Anya served the pancakes she’d made and set about mixing up and hangover cure for Clarke. When everything was done, she left the four at the table and went to shower.

“You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you.” Clarke began, setting her utensils aside. Octavia nodded.

“Mount Weather Industries killed my dad. They’re also deep in some other more complicated shit that I’ve come across on my mission. They knew I was getting onto them so I faked my death. I’m so close to getting what I need. From what I heard, they’re up to something big and it’s definitely not good for the rest of us. Lexa and the others have been helping me, I needed them the most. I knew the mountain might be suspicious of a falsehood and I had a hunch as to who they’d be watching for a genuine reaction so I couldn’t tell, you, Bell, or my mom. Lexa’s immune, they won’t fuck with her, they know who she is and she has Roan whom they won’t dare fuck with either.” Clarke tried to explain, keeping certain aspects cryptic.

“That’s fucked Griffin. That’s really fucked, but I guess I get it.” Octavia told her after a few minutes of silence. Clarke sighed feeling tired again and leaned against Lexa, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Lexa put an arm around Clarke’s shoulders and traced soft patterns into her upper arm, finishing her breakfast with one hand.

“Are you tired pretty girl?” Lexa purred softly. Clarke nodded against her shoulder, eyes closed.

“Ok.” Lexa sighed and moved to scoop Clarke up in her arms again, doing so with ease. Rocking gently, she brought them back to her room, tucking Clarke back into bed. Lexa quickly checked over Clarke’s injuries, meeting no resistance from the now barely conscious girl. Lexa moved up to kiss Clarke’s forehead, promising to return once she’d cleaned up the mess from breakfast. Lexa closed the door to her room softly and went back to the kitchen to help Octavia and Lincoln finish cleaning up for Anya.

“Is she ok?” Octavia asked Lexa softly as they finished cleaning.

“She… She’s been better… She’ll be ok once this is all over. She has me… And the others.. It’ll all be okay again once this is over O…” Lexa sighed, seeming as if she was trying to assure herself as much as she was Octavia. Octavia watched Lexa silently for a few moments before nodding and following Lincoln back to his room and closing the door.

Lexa padded back to her room and slipped back into bed behind Clarke, wrapping her arms protectively around the sleeping girl. She wasn’t surprised when Clarke rolled to face her, still very much asleep, and pressed herself against Lexa’s front. She let out a content sigh once she’d stopped moving, her head tucked under Lexa’s, soft breaths tickling the brunette’s neck as she slept. Lexa purred softly and simply marveled at the peace they had for the moment.

Clarke woke again as Lexa was getting ready to help open the club. She’d already run her pre-gig set up and was getting into her usual attire as Clarke sat up rubbing her eyes.

“Lex?” Clarke mumbled softly. Lexa immediately reacted and came over to her lover, pulling her into a warm embrace.

“Hey there _Skai_ girl.” Lexa greeted with a smile.

“Hey… Can… Can I braid your hair..?” Clarke asked shyly.

“Of course. Let me just finish everything else.” Lexa nodded, pulling away and rising from the bed again. She finalized her outfit for the night and finished her commander mask, deciding to save the sword for last and sitting on the bed in front of Clarke. Clarke set to work, her hands gently weaving the thick brunette locks into the fine tribal braids Lexa wore them in for work. When she finished, she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s stomach and rested her head on the warriors shoulder.

“What troubles you _ai niron_?” Lexa rumbled, tilting her head until it touched Clarke’s. She waited, feeling the grip on her tighten slightly before Clarke spoke.

“I-I love you…” Clarke whispered, her voice shaking. Lexa picked up on the shaking and turned to face the blonde.

“Clarke?” She asked gently. Clarke shook her head and buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder, her grip tightening again. Lexa held her close and murmured comforts as sobs shook the blonde. She knew Clarke would explain when she was ready. After a few minutes it stopped again and Clarke just held her loosely, enjoying the close contact.

“I killed so many people… _Wanheda_ … Commander of death…” Clarke began, her voice still shook slightly.

“We do what we have to do to survive Clarke… But what we do to survive doesn’t define us. You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever had the joy of encountering. You care so much Clarke… Not just about me, but about your people too. You do what’s best for them. They may not always agree but we have to make the hard decisions for them… That’s what leaders do.. This is our burden, but you aren’t alone. Not then, and most definitely not now. _Nowe._ ” _Never._ Lexa promised. She knew exactly what had shaken Clarke like this.

“ _Nowe… Feva…_ ” _Forever._ Clarke mumbled. Lexa nodded, kissing the top of her head.

“ _Sha ai niron. Feva._ Together.” Lexa agreed. Clarke pulled away and nodded. Lexa gently wiped away the last of Clarke’s tears and helped her pick something to wear for the night. When Clarke was ready, Lexa donned her sword and led them to the V.I.P box again.

“No Thousands tonight Clarke. Lincoln won’t give you anything stronger than a moon walk anyway but still.” Lexa warned, starting to walk away. Clarke nodded and reached for her hand, stopping her. She pressed a gentle kiss to the back of the D.J.’s knuckles, while looking up to meet her surprised gaze. Lexa came closer and lowered herself to guide Clarke into a gentle but heated kiss. Sometimes touch conveyed what words couldn’t with these two.

_‘I love you’_

_‘I need you’_

_‘I miss you’_

_‘I’m so glad you’re safe’_

_‘I’m here’_

_‘We’ll be ok’_

Lexa broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Clarke’s, green eyes meeting clouded blue.

“I love you too.” She purred before moving away again. Clarke nodded with a small smile and let her go. She watched as Lexa readied herself behind the rig and Ryder opened the doors. Little did they know, that soon, all hell would break loose again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Woo a timely update! I'm trying, I swear. I hope you guys enjoy, and I wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who I got comments from, you guys are so great and I love love love hearing from you, so please keep them coming.  
> \- Avid


	4. This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

As the night progressed, Clarke began to feel a sense of unease as she sipped at the moonwalk she’d asked Lincoln for when he came up to serve them drinks. She slipped back into the loft and located her leathers, stripping from her clothes and pulling on the soft, fur lined garments. She double and triple checked to make sure all of her hidden blades were in their places and then returned to the balcony, sitting further back than she had been.

“Wanheda?” Indra asked in a soft growl, her hand finding its grip around the knife hidden in its sheath at her calve.

“Something is amiss. I’m unsettled.” Clarke told her softly. Indra understood and sat on guard with her. The air of the club had felt different to her too. The two warriors combined intuition was correct. Half an hour later, the door to the club was kicked in by men in military looking gear. Clarke recognized them instantly.

“ _Maunon!”_ She snarled. Indra and Anya both donned their weapons and pounced upon the armed men, who had started shooting at the walls to scare the club goers. Lexa too donned her sword and set her rig to play the presets. Lincoln jumped the bar after arming himself and with Octavia by his side, joined the fight. Club goers ran screaming from the building as the battle ensued. Clarke ran to Lexa’s room and rappelled down the side of the building, landing in an ally way unseen. She tied her hair back with a crimson strip of cloth and pulled up her hood and mask. She ran into the building through the front with a loud almost inhuman roar.

“ _MAUNON!_ TONIGHT YOU DIE!” She screamed, rushing at the nearest uniform she could reach. Lexa and the others could do nothing but take cover as Clarke decimated the mountain men in a raging whirlwind of blood and silver. She left only one alive, toying with him. Clarke slashed his ankles, keeping the now rightfully intimidated man on his knees.

“I’ve heard stories about you, Carl Emmerson. I’ve heard many many things about you, yes sir I have. But now, hehe, now, you’re mine.” She cackled in his ear, relishing as the color drained from his face. She struck him across the temple with the hilt of her knife and quickly zip tied his hands and handcuffed his ankles. Clarke picked him up and slung him over her shoulder, moving towards the door.

“FREEZE! POLICE!” Multiple voices shouted at once as the clubs door was kicked open. The officers froze at the sight that met them, all six of their guns trained on the leather clad figure with a body over their shoulder. Clarke kept moving, but changed her motion into a hunters taunt, daring any of the officers to approach her or her cargo. The first woman, her tag reading “Monroe”, charged at Clarke who side stepped the advance and tripped her unsuspecting victim, continuing on.

The next man, “Miller”, struck at Clarke. With one hand, she redirected his punch and got him off balance enough to pin him to the ground with her knee between his shoulders. She pulled his cuffs from his belt and connected his right wrist to his left ankle in one motion as she stood and managed to dodge a bullet from one of the remaining four.

“Miller! You son of a-” one man yelled and charged at her recklessly. He met the same fate as his predecessors. As she turned to face the last three, she was knocked back a step once, twice, as two bullets made contact with her body. She felt the pain lance through her chest as the projectiles tore through and growled, remaining on her feet. She charged at the two front most cops, the two who had shot her and put them on the ground under her feet roughly. She rose to face her final opponent.

“Blake” his tag read. Clarke looked her old partner up and down and simply knocked his gun from him before disappearing out into the night.

“Bellamy, help!” His comrades called to him. Officer Blake stood rooted to the spot, confused. He shook his head clear and helped Lexa and the others free his fellow officers.

“O!” Bellamy exclaimed, seeing his baby sister standing near Lincoln.

“Bellamy!” She ran and hugged him.

“O, what happened?” He asked gruffly.

“It was just a normal night when these guys stormed the place. Everyone ran out and we fought back. Then that person came and slaughtered them.” Octavia told him briefly. He and the other cops took the statements of Lexa, Lincoln, Indra, and Anya, calling an ambulance for an injured Ryder who suffered a bullet wound from one of the mountain men. When they finished, Bellamy and the other officers left, leaving the tech team alone to clean up the mess and catalog evidence.

Clarke hurried through dark alley ways, feeling Emmerson’s dead weight more with every step she took. Finally, she collapsed, her vision beginning to fade into nothingness as a large figure approached and she felt the dead weight of Emmerson be removed.

“There you are.” A deep voice sighed. Then everything went dark.

 

Lexa and the others had retreated to the loft as soon as they were able to do so.

“She was shot… She was shot twice… We need to find her fast.” Lexa began, pacing the kitchen anxiously. Indra pulled out her phone and made multiple calls as Lincoln checked and tended to any wounds the others had. Anya moved around the kitchen, setting a kettle on the stove to make something that would hopefully soothe Lexa’s anxiety a bit. Octavia sat quietly in her chair, still processing everything she’d seen. She’d never seen that side of Clarke. It was unsettling.

“O?” Lincoln asked softly, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, dazed.

“Let’s get you to bed. You’re staying here with me.” He told her. Octavia allowed herself to be led into his room. Lincoln turned his back to give her the privacy to change into some pajama’s she had in one of his drawers. When she was done, he tucked her into his bed and kissed her forehead, telling her to sleep and promising to be back by her side soon. He slipped out of the room quietly and shut the door, returning to the kitchen. Anya set a steaming mug of tea on the table after forcing Lexa into a chair.

“Drink it.” She said firmly, ignoring the glare Lexa sent her way.

“Lex, please. You need to calm your mind so you can find Clarke.” Lincoln told her, sitting down next to his sister and taking her hand in his. Lexa huffed and picked up the mug, sipping the hot liquid slowly. When the mug was empty, Lincoln and Anya practically dragged Lexa to her room and forced her to rest. When the two were absolutely sure she was asleep, they left her alone and returned to where Indra sat in the kitchen.

“Anything?” Anya asked, sitting down next to her wife.

“Gustus has her and her prisoner. He found her barely conscious in an alley way. Nyko is with him, trying to stabilize her. It doesn’t sound good.” Indra told her with a sigh.

“We all need to sleep. It’s been a hell of a night.” Anya yawned. Indra nodded, wishing her son goodnight as she followed Anya to their room. Lincoln returned to his room and changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed behind Octavia, holding her close as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. T5hank you to the people who've sent me comments, I always love to hear from you amazing people. Stay safe.  
> \- Avid


	5. Third Time's A Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's alive, Lexa's a wreck. They'll be ok.

Clarke woke up in intense amounts of pain. Each breath felt like she was inhaling needles.

“L-Lex…” She tried, failing to do much more than flail miserably in her attempt to sit up.

“Easy Wanheda, easy. You’re injured badly.” A deep voice rumbled.

“G-Gus-ss..?” Clarke gasped.

“Rest easy Wanheda, Clarke, you’re safe here.” Gustus soothed.

“L-Lex… Em-Em-Emmerson…” Clarke continued to gasp, becoming panicked.

“Your prisoner is here. We locked him away. He will remain here with you. Lexa will be informed of your survival. She’ll come as soon as she knows, please rest before you hurt yourself more.” Gustus promised. Clarke finally surrendered and fell back into the warm embrace of sleep.

 

Lexa woke up alone again and curled around Clarke’s pillow miserably. She could still smell the blondes scent on the fabric and felt her eyes water with tears. She didn’t even know if Clarke was safe, it had been three days since the event at the club. They’d been closed since then aswell to allow the police to do whatever it was they needed to do to investigate. Lexa cleaned herself up and shuffled out to the kitchen, sitting at the table quietly. She stared down at the table as the others joined her.

“Heda, Wanheda lives.” Indra informed her as the general sat down.

“What?” Lexa demanded, her head shooting up to look at the older woman.

“Wanheda was badly injured. Gustus and Nyko weren’t sure she’d survive. Wanheda lives, and she was conscious only moments ago. She asked for you.” Indra repeated. Lexa shot up from the table and raced to her room, rapidly getting dressed. She dodged both Lincoln and Anya who stood between her and the stairs to leave. Indra and Octavia were both far wiser than to try and stop the determined commander. Lexa broke into a run as soon as she’d exited the building, running all the way to Gustus’s restaurant/compound. She banged on the locked door hard and loud until she was let in.

“Where… Where is she?” Lexa panted. One of the men instantly understood and led her to a darkened room higher up in the massive tree Gustus had built into.

“She rests Heda.” The man told her as another brought in a comfortable looking chair and placed it next to the bed Clarke was tucked carefully into. Her wounds were hidden from view by the blanket over her. Lexa listened to the familiar beeping of monitors that Clarke was once again hooked up to. She sighed as she gently took one of Clarke’s hands between her own two.

“ _Ai niron…Beja…_ Come back to me.” Lexa pleaded in a whisper, kissing the back of Clarke’s knuckles.

“Nyko said he did his best. She needs to rest. Her prisoner is here as well.” A deep voice rumbled behind Lexa. She turned and saw Gustus standing in the door way with his arms crossed over his massive chest.

“I almost lost her again Gus…” Lexa murmured, turning back to face Clarke.

“I know. As soon as she woke, she called first for you. She would not rest until I promised you’d come as soon as you’d been told she lived. Then she slept.” Gustus told her. Lexa nodded, rubbing her thumbs across the back of Clarke’s knuckles.

“Anya said you skipped breakfast to come here, you should eat, Heda.” Gutus suggested. Lexa shook her head quickly.

“Not until she wakes up again. I need her to know I’m here…” Lexa growled softly.

“Of course. The restaurant will be opening soon, but the men outside this door will be able to get anything you need.” Gustus said finally as he turned and left the two alone. Lexa sat in silence for hours. She waited, watching for any sign of consciousness from the blond in front of her. She opened her eyes to a soft whimpering noise, cursing herself for falling asleep. Lexa’s eyes fell on Clarke who squirmed and whimpered on the bed in front of her in distress.

“Clarke… Shh… I’m here, you’re safe…” Lexa soothed, rubbing the back of Clarke’s hand with her thumbs again in an effort to sooth the girl. Blue eyes flew open in an instant and locked onto green.

“L-Lex..?” Clarke gasped.

“Hey… Hey… I ‘m here _ai niron._ ” Lexa smiled, gently tightening her hold on Clarke’s hand. She felt a slight squeeze back and kissed Clarke’s knuckles again. She felt the tears run down her face before she knew she was crying.

“Lexa..” Clarke tried. Saying more than one word was a struggle. She desperately wanted to comfort Lexa.

“You got shot… Right in front of me… I was so powerless… I’m so powerless… Its three times now I failed to protect you…” Lexa found herself whimpering as she fought to keep the sobs from forming. Clarke’s eyes widened and she shook her head as best she could.

“N-No.” She managed to say. Lexa looked at her confused.

“You n-never f-failed… L-Lex…” Clarke tried to explain, her voice strained.

“You’ve been shot four times now… Three right in front of me… I couldn’t stop it from happening…” Lexa sobbed, the tears falling like rain.

“I’m sor-” Clarke rasped before her voice broke into nothingness again.

“No… The fault is mine… I’m sorry Clarke…” Lexa whimpered, shrinking.

“Lex… I need…” Clarke began softly.

“What do you need? I’ll make sure it’s brought to you.” Lexa asked, trying to clean the tears from her face. Clarke shook her head.

“I need you… Here… With me… _Feva…_ ” Clarke finished, tugging Lexa’s hand. Lexa slowly moved into the bed and wrapped Clarke up in her arms, holding her carefully.

“I’m sorry…” Clarke mumbled, her voice was slowly returning the more she tried to use it.

“ _Beja…_ Rest my love… I’ll still be here.” Lexa pleaded softly. She stroked Clarke’s hair and hummed soft songs she’d heard from Jake Griffin during the time she’d spent with him. She remembered how fondly he’d spoken of Clarke.

“You know them…” Clarke mumbled sleepily.

“Mhmm… Rest Clarke…” Lexa nodded softly. Clarke fell back asleep easily, her head filling with dream of her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go for some fluff but this happened, as always, I hope you guys enjoy. I love the comments I get from you guys so don't be afraid to say hello.  
> \- Avid


	6. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing. Smut. Sorry.

Lexa signed contently, finally calm having Clarke asleep against her. She waited patiently for the injured blonde to wake up again. There was still a matter that needs discussing. What was she going to do with her captive? Lexa honestly didn't know what Clarke's intentions were for the mountain man. The side of Clarke she'd seen in the club scared her slightly. Even the Wanheda of old had never reacted that viciously. Was there more where that came from? Lexa shivered at the thought. She'd seen the bodies of Clarke's last kills. They were mangled and torn to ribbons. It had become Wanheda's apparent M.O. She shook her head clear and settled into sleep herself.

Nyko woke Lexa a few hours later to check on Clarke. He sent her to Gustus to keep her from hovering over his shoulder while he made sure Clarke was healing correctly.

"Come _strik Heda_. Let's get some food in you. You'll be no good to anyone weak." _Little Commander_. Gustus rumbled, guiding her to the kitchen. He sat her down and moved about the space, easily cooking up something for her to eat. Lexa ate silently once a plate was put in front of her.

"She's all yours big sis." Gustus yawned, leaving Lexa to Anya who entered the kitchen as he left it.

"Lexa?" The older woman called softly into the kitchen. Upon getting no reply, she moved closer, keeping her eyes on her sister.

"Lexa?" Anya tried again, putting a firm but gentle hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Ahn..." Lexa mumbled softly.

"How are you doing? Clarke's ok." Anya asked.

"She's ok. I've watched her get shot three times now... All right in front of me. And I couldn't do anything..." Lexa told her faintly.

"That's not your fault Lex. I'm sure Clarke can tell you that too. I bet she already has, hasn't she?" Anya reminded. Lexa shook her head.

"She hasn't? Or you don't believe us?" Anya asked.

"It is my fault. _I laik Heda." I am the commander._ Lexa replied hollowly.

"So the second one then. Ok. Nyko's done with her. She woke up enough to be asking for you, go to your girl Lexa. Listen to her." Anya sighed and led Lexa back to Clarke.

"L-Lexa..." Clarke whined sleepily. She smiled when she saw the two of them.

"An-Anya." She rasped in greeting.

"Hey there kiddo. Do you need some water for your throat?" Anya asked, depositing Lexa in one of the chairs next to the bed. Clarke shook her head and reached weakly for Lexa.

"I'm here Clarke..." Lexa mumbled, moving to curl up on the bed next to Clarke.

"It wasn't... This wasn't... Wasn't your fault." Clarke told her firmly, tired but determined blue eyes meeting hesitant green.

"Ok..." Lexa finally conceded.

"Good. Sleep now." Clarke nodded, cuddling closer to Lexa.

"Sleep sounds good." Lexa agreed, carefully wrapping her arms back around the blonde and relaxing.

"Some things never change." Anya chuckled softly as she watched the two. She waited for them to be comfortably asleep before leaving them alone.  
Thanks to Nyko and Lincoln, Clarke healed quickly.

"Your captive is very troublesome." Gustus grumbled, eating lunch with Clarke and Lexa when Clarke was healed enough to move around.

"Captive is too kind a word. It implies that he may live. He is my prey." Clarke growled. Lexa gripped her thigh firmly to keep her in her seat.

"Easy." Lexa warned. Clarke had been getting more and more feral since Lexa had told her she wasn't allowed near Emerson until she was fully healed. It seemed Wanheda was as much at home in Clarke's skin as Clarke herself was.

"Lexa I'm fine. I'm healed enough. Let me deal with him." Clarke pleaded. She was dying to take a crack at the mountain man.

"Clarke... I told you not until you're healed. Fully healed. He isn't going anywhere in the meantime." Lexa replied firmly. Clarke nearly roared in frustration and stormed away.

"You either need to let her take a shot at him or subdue her yourself. Wanheda keeps putting my men in the infirmary, Lexa." Gustus warned.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll deal with Clarke." Lexa sighed, running her hand through her hair. She rose from her seat and set off to find the angry blonde. She didn't have to look hard, Clarke was where she always was now. Pulverizing some poor guard into the floor of the sparring area.

" _Em pleni! Gon we." Enough. Leave us_. Lexa ordered. Everyone but Clarke cleared the room, sealing the doors behind them.

"Why'd you do that? What am I now suddenly not well enough to spar?" Clarke snarled angrily.

"No. But you are healed enough to spar me. If I win, you listen to me. If you beat me, I'll let you pay Emerson a visit." Lexa offered, setting her sword aside.

"Really?" Clarke wondered, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." Lexa cracked her knuckles and stretched for a moment before entering the ring. She adjusted her sash and took up a fighting stance. As she expected, Clarke attacked first. Lexa easily side stepped the punch and landed one of her own in Clarke's stomach as she passed. Clarke growled and struck again. Lexa avoided the kick and countered, watching Clarke with an unimpressed expression.

"It would appear I was perhaps wrong. This is not the fighter from Polis the night you caught Emerson." Lexa told her, turning to leave the arena. Clarke snarled and Lexa turned back just in time to block a barrage of angry strikes. That was what she was waiting for. The snap. The moment Clarke becomes anger, becomes Wanheda. Lexa wrestled her down to the floor, pinning her on her stomach and using the sash to secure her arms behind her back.

"Was that all? You need to remember your place Wanheda." Lexa growls in her ear. Wanheda pulled at the restraint on her arms experimentally before pausing and trying to buck Lexa off of her back.

"You're not getting out of this until I'm sure you'll behave. Normal warriors I could pound into the floor to get that lesson across. But here we are on the floor and you still seem to need to learn it." Lexa continues, a sexy husk rolling off her tongue to accentuate the words. She can feel the full body shiver in Clarke beneath her, Lexa knows she has her attention now.

"If you need me to stop... Say something." Is the final warning she gives before cutting the back of Clarke's shirt with one of her hidden blades. She kisses a line from the back of Clarke's neck and down her spine to the top of her pants.

"Tell me no Clarke." Lexa pauses. She waits a minute. Hearing no protest, she lifts Clarke's hips and sets the blonde on her knees to slide the leather down to her ankles. She drapes herself over Clarke's back again, using one leg to keep the blondes apart and sets to work, entering easily with two fingers. Her thumb works short circles over Clarke's clit as she thrusts, setting a punishing pace. Clarke gasps and moans softly beneath her, reacting more as Lexa whispers things in her ears, punctuating certain words with the thrusts of her fingers.

"Lexa fff-fuck! Please..." Clarke gasps and Lexa knows she close but it's not over yet.

"No. I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." Lexa growls and slows down enough to keep Clarke on edge but not give her what she wants.

"Lexa, _Beja!" Please!_ Clarke whines, squirming beneath her.

"Are you going to continue disobeying me?" Lexa asks.

"Fuck! No! Please Lex..." Clarke bites back.

"Are you going to keep lashing out at everyone? Keep misbehaving?" Lexa demands in a deeper growl.

"No... I won't... Please Lexa!" Clarke whimpers, an edge of desperation in her voice.

"Whose are you Clarke?" Lexa purrs in her ear.

" _Yun... Yun... Beja... Lexa..." Yours... Yours... Please.._. Clarke begs.

"Good girl. Since you've been so good I guess I should make you wait any longer." Lexa decides, quickening her pace again, sending Clarke quickly over the edge of pleasure. She purrs as she feels the blonde squirm at the sudden change in pace before feeling her go weak and almost limp beneath her. Lexa slows to let Clarke ride it out before starting again at the same pace. Clarke falls again and again and after the fourth she's limp and boneless underneath Lexa.

"Clarke?" Lexa calls softly, getting off of the blonde and untying her arms. She gently pulls Clarke's leathers back up and rolls the blonde onto her back to check her wounds. Half closed and hazy blue eyes watch Lexa as she makes sure none of the stitches tore. Clarke's barely conscious as Lexa wraps her up in her jacket and cradles her to her chest. Lexa stops to grab her sword before taking them up stairs, humming one of Jakes songs as she goes. Clarke's asleep by the time Lexa tucks her into bed and crawls under the covers beside her.

" _Ai hod yu in." I love you._ Lexa murmurs, kissing Clarke's forehead and pulling her close. She sighs as she relaxes and let's sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, here's the next bit. I'm back guys and I'll be updating more. Thank you to everyone who commented, you guys make this worth it. Thank you all for your patience, and thanks for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> \- Avid


	7. What to Do With Carl Emerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A TORTURE SCENE. TREAD CAREFULLY.  
> PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT WILL HARM YOU, MESSAGE ME AND i'LL GLOSS OVER THE BAD BITS FOR YOU. THIS ONE ISN'T THAT GRAPHIC BUT WARNING REGARDLESS.

After the incident in the sparring ring, Clarke seemed calmer and more docile but she was still anxious. Every part of her still itched to get to Emerson. It took a lot of effort on Clarke's part, but after a week or so Clarke managed to get Lexa to cave. Lexa finally agreed to let her at Emerson, on the conditions that,

  
One: Lexa had to be with her.  
And   
Two: Clarke was to stop and take a step back if Lexa told her to.

Clarke agreed grudgingly and picked out her most intimidating leathers to wear while dealing with Emerson. They wanted Wanheda, they'd find her. She sharpened her knives and waited for Lexa to be ready as well, her excitement growing as Lexa donned her sword. She watched as Lexa secured the sheath to her back before leading the way.

"Gustus has a cell block that he uses to hold people for me. It isn't by any means a permanent place for them, but it does the job." Lexa explained as she led Clarke down many fights of stairs. The cell block was build from thick stone deep beneath the trees roots. It had eight normal cells, as Lexa called them, split four to each side of the space, and four maximum security detainment rooms, split two and two at the ends of each row. The normal cells, like the one that held Emerson were roughly 10x10x10 foot cubicle like rooms. Lexa led them past two empty cells and stopped in front of the third, Emerson sat on the stone floor in the middle of the cell. His ankle was chained to the farthest wall of the cell, keeping him easily three feet from the bars at the closest. He was thinner than when Clarke had last seen him but over all he looked healthy.

"Carl Emerson, Head of the Mount Weather Industries Resource security force." Clarke growled.

"You! You're dead! You're supposed to be dead!" He snarled back, surprise and alarm showing on his face.

"Funny how things work huh? You have some information I need. I'm going to take it from you." Clarke smiled sweetly.

"You'll never break me!" He huffed cockily.

"Oh but I will. And if that means I need to bring some help here to do it, I will." Clarke promised. Lexa opened the cell bars and let Clarke in. Two guards came to stand outside the cell and Lexa entered after Clarke. The door closed after the two and locked with a click. The guards would let them out when they were done.

"Nothing you do can break me, Clarke Griffin." Emerson spit.

"We'll have to see. I want to know everything you do about the company. Resources, locations, pass codes, security information, everything." Clarke told him cracking her knuckles.

"Clarke.." Lexa warned lowly.

"Get the guards, we aren't doing this here." Clarke ordered, punching Emerson in the face and knocking him out. Lexa nodded and the two guards unlocked the ankle chain and carried Emerson to a larger room down the hall with Clarke and Lexa in tow. Four more guards joined them. Two stood outside the door, two stood inside, and the remaining two fastened Emerson to the wall by his arms and legs, securing a leather strap about his neck and hips for good measure. When they were done, they stood to the side at attention to wait for more orders. The art of torture was nothing new to them.

"Oh good, you're awake. As you can see, we moved. You should get comfortable. This room is going to become very familiar until you tell me what I want to know." Clarke growled as Emerson came back to.

"Go to hell." He replied.

"You'll get there before me. Let's begin. What's the security like at HQ?" Clarke shrugged, donning one of her knives. When he remained silent, she dug the tip of the knife into the muscle of his calve and pulled sharply down ward, topping at his ankle.

"F-F-Fuck you!" He howled in pain.

"That's not the answer my question, so I'll ask again. What's the security like at HQ Emerson?" Clarke repeated. He was silent again so she moved the blade an inch or so over and cut again down to the ankle. He gasped and cried out. At each refusal to answer, Clarke shredded his left calve. When she ran out of room for the knife there she moved to the right calve. When she ran out of room on the right, she wiped the blood from her knife onto her pants and sheathed her blade.

"We'll try this again tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day, and the next. I'm very persistent Emerson. You'll sing like a bird by the time we're through." Clarke told him. She instructed the guards to bring him back to his cell and chain him back to the wall. She ordered the guards outside the room to make sure a healer tended to his wounds. She didn't need him dying before she'd gotten what she needed. Lexa was quiet as she followed Clarke back to their room. She helped wash the blood from Clarke's hands and arms before taking a rag and cleaning up the blonde's face.

"He'll break..." Clarke mumbled to herself as Lexa worked.

"Come and sleep Clarke. Tomorrow you can start again." Lexa promised, pulling Clarke to the bed. She tucked the girl under the furs and laid with her until she fell asleep. She knew this was going to be hard on Clarke. Torture was more Lexa's thing, but this was Clarke's war to fight. All Lexa could do is be there for her and help her back up when she falls. She hoped Emerson wasn't as strong as she thought. She didn't like thinking about how far it might push Clarke to go. Clarke wasn't a murderer of innocents. Not yet. And Lexa would try to save her from that fate as best she could. For now only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter. Thank you as always for reading and thank you to all of my commenters you guys are great! Don't be afraid to say hi.
> 
> \- Avid


	8. Step one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This won't end well  
> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> THERES ANOTHER TORTURE BIT IN THIS CHAPTER AND IT GETS REALLY DARK REALLY QUICK SO LIKE, BE CAREFUL.

After Clarke had woken up and eaten at Lexa's insistence, she led them back down to the cell block and had the guards retrieve Emerson so they could begin again. She drilled him with questions and punished any silences or misdirections. She'd get him to talk one way or another. He didn't crack that day, or the next, or even the one after that. As Clarke and Lexa were quickly learning, Carl Emerson was a tough cookie to crack. After the first week they alternated the days they cracked at him in no defer able pattern, so he'd never be able to prepaired for the next strike.

On one of the decided 'off days', Lexa woke up to find Clarke gone. The first place she rushed to was the cell block. She was both surprised and relieved to find Emerson resting in his cell, but that just made her more concerned. After a brief sweep of the compound, Lexa determined that Clarke was missing.

"Gustus!" Lexa called, running toward the large man.

"Lexa? What's wrong?" He asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Clarke's gone! Have you seen her? I've been looking all over..." Lexa began, panicking.

"Clarke's fine. She asked to borrow some of my men and a few vehicles earlier. She said she had to get something that she knew would help crack her prisoner. She just radioed, they're on their way back with cargo." Gustus explained. Lexa paused, processing the information and sighed frustrated. Gustus led them to the garage where Clarke and her convoy arrived barely ten minutes later.

"Move Emerson to the dungeon and then set our guests up in the cells farthest from his. We have work to do." Clarke ordered, hopping out of one of the vans. The men nodded and hurried to do as she'd said. Lexa raised her eye brows at the six prone forms some of the men carried between them.

"Clarke? What is this?" Lexa demanded as Clarke moved closer to where she and Gustus waited.

"I had some business to take care of. Let's go get changed and I'll explain it." Clarke told her, taking Lexa's hand and pulling the commander along behind her.

"Who were those people Clarke?" Lexa asked finally when they arrived at their room.

"Three of them are Emerson's wife and kids. The other three are decoy prisoners that are dressed up to look like Emerson's wife and kids. Indra said they were to executed anyway so I figured this will be two birds one stone." Clarke shrugged pulling on her Wanheda leathers.

"So what do you intend to do?" Lexa wondered confused.

"Emerson won't crack. Not the way we've been doing things. But that's ok. Because now I have the people he loves, and he's going to think I'm hurting them instead. So he'll crack, or he'll watch them die right in front of him." Clarke told her, finished off her clothes.

"Ready?" Clarke asked, giving herself a once over in the mirror. Lexa nodded, still not entirely sold on Clarke's plan. Clarke brought them to the dungeon where Emerson waited, bound to the wall.

"You know Carl Emerson, you certainly are one tough asshole. I'll give you that. But you know, I'm pretty bad myself you see." Clarke mused, watching him. Emerson rolled his eyes and waited.

"Now I heard something interesting the other day. You aren't as alone as I'd thought. You have a wife and two sons if my Intel is correct." Clarke continued, grinning as the color began to drain from his face.

"Y-You wouldn't. That's not who you are!" Emerson growled, pulling at his binds.

"You just don't know me at all do you?" Clarke sighed, nodding to the guards. The men disappeared for a few minutes before returning with Emerson's wife and two sons, all bound firmly and gaged, with hoods over their heads.

"That could be anyone, you act as if I haven't tried this shit myself." Emerson spit.

"You're right. Lift the hoods." Clarke agreed. The men did as she'd asked and Emerson's face paled. The family called out through the gags at the sight of Emerson.

"Put them back in their cells for now." Clarke ordered after a minute or so and the three were taken away.

"Now I wonder if your boys are as battle hardened as you? Or your wife? They look pretty soft Carl." Clarke wondered, watching the man.

"Don't you fucking touch them! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all where you stand!" Emerson roared, pulling harder at his restraints that refused to budge.

"You tell me what I want to know, or I start on them." Clarke growled, getting up in his face. To her surprise, Emerson was silent, glaring at her with nothing short of pure hatred.

"Fine then. Bring me one of the boys. We'll start small." Clarke shrugged.

"No! Wait!" Emerson yelled.

"You had your chance. Now it's time to realize that your actions have consequences." Clarke hissed, sticking her knife into his shoulder. The guards returned with a short hooded figure between them. They secured him to the wall adjacent to Emerson and moved away.

"Should I take the hood off so he can see the father that's going to allow this to happen? Or should I make it more interesting?" Clarke hummed to herself, watching her captive.

"Take one of his fingers." She ordered the guards. One of the men nodded and the person screamed as the guard cut his pinky clear off.

"NO!" Emerson cried out.

"Tell me what I want to know Carl, and this can all be over." Clarke reminded softly.

"Ha! They'll kill me as soon as it gets out! I'll be dead within the hour!" Emerson spat.

"Another finger then. The other hand." Clarke shrugged. Another scream rang out and the hooded figure shook with muffled sobs and pain. At each resistance, Clarke ordered another finger to be taken and when they were out of those, she ordered toes next.

"F-Fuck you!" Emerson sobbed.

"How about a foot then? Take the left one." Clarke asked him, ordering the guard.

"No no no fuck!" Emerson growled, fighting his binds again.

"You know how to make this stop. You know what I want." Clarke reminded again. When he was silent again, Clarke sighed.

"I've had enough for today, haven't you? We'll continue tomorrow. But first," She unsheathed her her blade and slit the throat of the figure on the wall. Emerson yelled and cried out as the person choked on their own blood and soon fell still. Clarke cut them down, leaving the body a crumpled heap on the floor.

"The guards will bring you back to your cell soon." Clarke told him over her shoulder. As soon as the door closed behind her she turned to the captain the stood waiting outside the room.

"Have you made the adjustments I asked for in the max security?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am. We moved our guests as well. They won't be harmed." He nodded.

"Make sure they're as comfortable as we can allow and that they are well taken care of. They eat when we eat and they eat just as well am I clear Captain?" Clarke ordered. The man nodded again and moved away to bark orders to his men, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone with the remaining two guards outside.

"Return him to his cell and keep our other two prisoners gagged and hooded. We don't want them showing our hand. Not just yet." Clarke told them. After getting nods in return, she started the walk back to their quarters. Lexa followed silently behind her.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked softly. Clarke sat on the bed with her head in her hands. She didn't respond to Lexa's call of her name.

"Clarke? Look at me." Lexa tried again, kneeling in front of her. Clarke shook her head. Lexa was silent for a minute. This situation was exactly what she was trying to avoid with Clarke. But somehow Clarke's mind had jumped to this course of action, and Emerson was right. This wasn't Clarke at all.

"Clarke... Beja." Lexa pleaded, gently rubbing patterns into the outsides of Clarke's thighs with her hands. Teary blue eyes peeked out at Lexa after a few seconds.

"What are you thinking hmm?" Lexa asked softly.

"Th-This is harder than I thought... Even if I'm not a-actually hurting his family... I did-didn't think..." Clarke sobbed softly, stumbling over her words through the tears.

"It should never be easy to take a life Clarke... You'll lay off tomorrow. We're staying in this room. Let's get you cleaned up and I'll have Gustus send someone up here with dinner." Lexa soothed. Clarke nodded and hid her face back in her hands again, shaking with tears. Lexa moved up to sit next to her on the bed and held her until the tears had stopped. When Clarke had been quiet for more than five minutes, Lexa stood up and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with small bowl of warm water and a rag. Slowly, she wiped Clarke's face clean before moving down her neck to her shoulders. Lexa took her time to move down Clarke's arms to her hands, making sure she got every part of them before setting the rag and bowl away.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked gently. Clarke nodded and reached for her.

"Let me call for dinner and we can cuddle until it gets here ok?" Lexa suggested. Clarke pulled her arms back and crossed them over her chest with a nod. Lexa gave her a small smile and disappeared out the door for a minute before coming back and closing it behind her. She laid on the bed and watched Clarke. Clarke moved to lay down and the two cuddled up on top of the blankets in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, this one got really dark really quick but it is a reminder that Clarke can be just as harsh and unforgiving as Lexa. Thanks to everyone who commented, I love hearing from you guys you have no idea. Thank you for reading,
> 
> \- Avid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm back and I hope you like this arc of the story. I decided it needs its own separate piece so I've made it a series. Enjoy. Comments? Theories? Questions? Feed back? Please feel free to message me. seeing you guys comment inspires me to write more so don't be afraid.   
> \- Avid


End file.
